wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 25
Ksiądz Kamiński, za młodych lat żołnierz i kawaler wielkiej fantazji, siedział pod starość w Uszycy i parafię restaurował. Ale że kościół był w zgliszczach, a parafian brakło, zajeżdżał ów proboszcz bez owieczek do Chreptiowa i po całych tygodniach tam przesiadując, rycerstwo pobożnymi naukami budował. Wysłuchawszy więc z uwagą opowieści pana Muszalskiego, w kilka wieczorów później tak ozwał się do zgromadzonych: — Lubiłem ja zawsze słuchać takowych opowiadań, w których żałosne przygody szczęśliwy swój koniec mają, gdyż widoczna z nich, że kogo boża ręka piastuje, tego z łowczych obieży wyzuć każdego czasu potrafi i choćby z Krymu pod spokojny dach zaprowadzi. Dlatego niech każdy z waściów raz na zawsze to sobie zakonotuje, iż dla Pana Boga nie masz nic niepodobnego, i niechże w najcięższych nawet terminach ufności w jego miłosierdzie nie traci. Ot, co jest! Chwali się to panu Muszalskiemu, że prostego człeka braterską miłością pokochał. Przykład tego dał nam sam Zbawiciel, który z królewskiej krwi pochodząc, przecie prostaków kochał, wielu z nich apostołami mianował i do promocji im dopomógł, tak że owi teraz w senacie niebieskim zasiadają. Lecz co inszego jest miłość prywatna, a co inszego generalna jednej nacji ku drugiej, którą to generalną pan nasz Zbawiciel nie mniej pilnie obserwować nakazał. A gdzie ona? Kiedy, człeku, rozglądniesz się po świecie, to taka wszędy zawziętość w sercach, jakoby ludzie diabelskich, nie boskich przykazań słuchali. — Mój jegomość — odrzekł pan Zagłoba — trudno nas przekonasz, abyśmy Turczyna, Tatara lub innych barbarów miłować mieli, którymi i sam Pan Bóg zgoła brzydzić się musi. — Do tego ja waści nie namawiam, jeno to utrzymuję, że dzieci eiusdem matris kochać się powinny, a owóż zamiast tego od chmielnicczyzny, czyli od trzydziestu lat, wszystkie te kraje z krwi nie osychają. — A z czyjej winy? — Kto się pierwszy do niej przyzna, temu pierwszemu Bóg ją odpuści. — Jegomość dziś szatki duchowne nosisz, a za młodu bijałeś rebelizantów, jakośmy słyszeli, wcale niezgorzej... — Bijałem, bom był powinien, jako żołnierz, i nie to mój grzech, ale to, żem ich przy tym jako zarazy nienawidził. Miałem swoje prywatne racje, o których nie będę wspominał, bo to dawne czasy i rany owe zaschły. W tym się kajam, żem nad powinność czynił. Miałem pod swoją komendą sto ludzi z chorągwi pana Niewodowskiego i często luzem chodząc, z nimim palił, ścinał, wieszał... Waszmościowie wiecie, jakie to były czasy. Palili i ścinali Tatarzy przez Chmiela na pomoc wezwani, paliliśmy i ścinali my. Kozactwo też wodę a ziemię tylko wszędy zostawiało, gorszych jeszcze dopuszczając się od nas i od Tatarów okrucieństw. Nie masz nic straszniejszego nad wojnę domową... Co to były za czasy, tego nikt nie wypowie, dość, że my i oni byliśmy do psów wściekłych niż do ludzi podobniejsi... Raz dano znać do naszej komendy, że hultajstwo pana Rusieckiego w jego fortalicji oblega. Posłano mnie z moimi ludźmi na ratunek. Przyszedłem za późno. Fortalicja była już z ziemią zrównana. Napadłem jednak na chłopstwo pijane i znacznie wyciąłem, część się tylko w zbożu zataiła; tych kazałem żywcem brać, by ich dla przykładu obwiesić. Ale gdzie? Łatwiej było zamierzyć niż dokonać: w całej wsi nie zostało ani jednego budynku, ani jednego drzewa, nawet hryćkowe grusze na miedzach samotnie stojące były pościnane. Nie miałem czasu szubienicy stawiać; lasu też, jako to w kraju stepowym, nigdzie w pobliżu. Co robić? Biorę ja moich jeńców i idę. Już też przecie znajdę gdzie jaki dębczak rosochaty. Idę milę, idę dwie — step i step, choć kulą potoczyć. Trafiamy wreszcie na ślady jakiejś wioski, było to pod wieczór; patrzę, oglądam się: tu i owdzie kupa węgli, a zresztą siwy popiół; znowu nic! Na wzgórku maluchnym krzyż przecie został, duży, dębowy, niedawno widać uczyniony, bo drzewo nic jeszcze nie sczerniało i świeciło się przy zorzy, jakoby z ognia. Chrystus był na nim z blachy wycięty i tak właśnie pomalowany, że dopiero z boku zaszedłszy i cienkość blachy widząc poznałeś, iż nieprawdziwe ciało wisi; ale z przodu twarz miał jakoby żywą, od boleści jeno nieco przybladłą, i cierniową koronę, i oczy do góry podniesione z okrutnym smutkiem i żałością. Gdym tedy ujrzał ów krzyż, mignęła mi przez głowę myśl: „Ot drzewo, inszego nie masz" — alem się zaraz zląkł. W imię Ojca i Syna! na krzyżu ich nie będę wieszał! Ale zrozumiałem, że ucieszę oczy Chrystusowe, gdy w jego obliczności każę tych, którzy tyle krwi niewinnej przelali, pościnać, i mówię tak: „Panie miły, niechże ci się zdaje, że to owi Żydowinowie, którzy ciebie na krzyż przybili, bo ci od nich nie lepsi." Wtem kazałem ich po jednemu porywać, na mogiłkę pod krzyż podprowadzać i ścinać. Byli między nimi starzy, siwi chłopi i pacholęta! Pierwszy tedy, którego przyprowadzono, mówi: „Przez mękę Pańską, przez tegoż Chrysta, pomiłuj panie!" A ja na to: „Po szyi go!" Dragon ciął i ściął... Przyprowadzono drugiego, ten to samo: „Przez tego Chrystusa miłosiernego pomiłuj!" A ja znów: „Po szyi go!" To samo z trzecim, czwartym, piątym; było ich czternastu, a każdy mię przez Chrystusa zaklinał... Już i zorze zgasły, gdyśmy skończyli. Kazałem ich położyć kręgiem koło stóp krzyża... Głupi ! Myślałem, że tym widokiem Syna Jedynego udelektuję, oni zaś ruchali czas jakiś to rękami, to nogami, czasem rzucił się który jako ryba z wody wyjęta, ale krótko tego było; niebawem wigor opuścił ich ciała i leżeli wianuszkiem cicho. Że to już ciemność uczyniła się zupełna, postanowiłem zostać na nocleg, chociaż ognisk nie było z czego rozpalić. Noc Bóg dał ciepłą, więc moi ludzie radzi pokładli się na derach, ja zaś poszedłem sobie jeszcze pod krzyż, u nóżek Chrystusowych zwyczajne pacierze odmówić i miłosierdziu jego się polecić. A myślałem, że modlitwa moja tym wdzięczniej zostanie przyjęta, że mi— dzień zeszedł w pracy i w takich uczynkach, które za zasługę sobie po czytywałem. Często się utrudzonemu żołnierzowi przytrafia, że począwszy wieczorne pacierze, uśnie. Trafiło się to i mnie. Dragoni widząc, jakom klęczał z głową opartą o krzyż, rozumieli, żem się w pobożnych rozmyślaniach zatopił, i żaden mi ich przerywać nie chciał; moje oczy zaś zaraz się przymknęły i sen dziwny zeszedł na mnie od tego krzyża. Nie powiem, że miałem widzenie, bom go i był, i jestem niegodzien, ale śpiąc twardo, widziałem jakoby na jawie całą mękę Pańską... Na widok tedy opresji Baranka niewinnego skruszało we mnie serce, śluzy puściły mi się z oczu i żałość zdjęła mnie niezmierna: „Panie — mówię — mam oto garść dobrych pachołków: chceszli widzieć, co nasza jazda, skiń jeno głową, a ja tych takich synów, twoich katów, w mig na szablach rozniosę." Ledwiem to rzekł, znikło mi wszystko z oczu, został tylko sam krzyż, a na nim Chrystus krwawymi łzami płaczący... Obejmuję ja więc podnóżek drzewa świętego i też ślocham. Jak to długo trwało, nie wiem, ale po owym czasie, uspokoiwszy się nieco, znów rzeknę: „Panie, Panie! przeczżeś wśród zatwardziałych Żydowinów naukę twoją świętą opowiadał? Żebyś był z Palestyny do naszej Rzeczypospolitej przyszedł, pewnie nie bylibyśmy cię na krzyż przybijali, ale wdzięcznie przyjęli, wszelakim dobrem obdarzyli i indygenat ci dali dla tym większego twojej boskiej chwały pomnożenia. Czemuś tak nie uczynił, o Panie?" Rzekłszy podniosłem oczy ku górze (we śnie to zawsze było, pamiętajcie acaństwo) i cóż widzę? Oto Pan nasz spogląda na mnie surowie, brwi marszczy i nagle wielkim głosem tak odrzecze: „Tanie teraz wasze szlachectwo, bo je czasów wojny szwedzkiej każdy łyk mógł kupić; ale mniejsza z tym! Warciście siebie wzajem i wy, i hultajstwo, a jedni i drudzy gorsiście od Żydowinów, bo wy mię tu co dzień na krzyż przybijacie... Zalim to nie nakazał miłości nawet dla nieprzyjaciół i przebaczania win, a wy, jakoby wściekłe zwierza, wnętrzności targacie sobie wzajem. Na co ja patrząc mękę nieznośną cierpię. Ty zaś sam, któryś mnie chciał odbijać, a potem do Rzeczypospolitej zapraszał, cóżeś uczynił? Oto trupy tu naokół krzyża mego leżą i krew obryzgała mu podnóże, a przecie byli między nimi niewinni, pacholęta młode, albo ludzie zaślepieni, którzy rozgarnięcia nijakiego nie mając za innymi jako głupie owce poszli. Miałżeś nad nimi miłosierdzie, sądziłżeś ich przed śmiercią? Nie! Kazałeś ich wszystkich pościnać i jeszcześ myślał, że mnie tym ucieszysz. Zaprawdę, co inszego jest karcić i karać, tak jako ojciec syna karze, tak jako starszy brat młodszego karci, a co inszego mścić się, sądu nie dawać, miary w karaniu i okrucieństwie nie znać. Do tego już doszło, że na tej ziemi wilcy miłosierniejsi od ludzi, że tu trawy krwawą rosą się pocą, wichry nie wieją, ale wyją, rzeki łzami płyną i ludzie do śmierci ręce wyciągają mówiąc: <>„ — Panie! — zawołałem — zali oni lepsi od nas? Kto największe okrucieństwa czynił? Kto pogan sprowadzał?... — Miłujcie ich nawet karząc — odrzekł Pan — a wówczas bielmo spadnie z ich oczu, zatwardziałość ustąpi z serc i miłosierdzie moje będzie nad wami. Inaczej przyjdzie nawała tatarska i łyka nałoży wam i im — i nieprzyjacielowi będziecie musieli służyć w umartwieniu, w pogardzie, we łzach, aż do dnia, w którym pokochacie się wspólnie. Jeśli zaś miarę w zawziętości przebierzecie, tedy nie będzie ani dla jednych, ani dla drugich zmiłowania i poganin posiędzie tę ziemię na wieki wieków! Struchlałem słuchając takowych zapowiedzi i długi czas słowa nie mogłem przemówić, dopiero rzuciwszy się na twarz pytałem: — Panie, co ja mam czynić, aby grzechy moje zmazać? Na to Pan rzekł: — Idź, powtarzaj słowa moje, głoś miłość! Po tej odpowiedzi sny moje znikły. Że to noc latem krótka, obudziłem się już o brzasku i cały rosą okryty. Spojrzę: głowy wiankiem około krzyża leżą, jeno już posiniałe. Dziwna rzecz, wczoraj radował mnie ten widok, dziś zgroza mię chwyciła, zwłaszcza na widok głowy jednego pacholęcia lat może siedmnastu, które nad miarę było piękne. Kazałem żołnierzom pogrześć przystojnie ciała pod tym samym krzyżem i odtąd — byłem już nie ten. Z początku, bywało, myślałem sobie: sen mara! Ale przecie tkwił on mi w pamięci i jakoby jestestwo całe coraz bardziej ogarniał. Nie śmiałem suponować, żeby sam Pan ze mną gadał, bo jakom już rzekł: nie czułem się godnym, ale mogło być to, że sumienie, które się było czasu wojny przytaiło w duszy jako Tatar w trawach, teraz ozwało się nagle wolę mi boską oznajmując. Poszedłem do spowiedzi: ksiądz potwierdził to mniemanie. „Jawna (powiada) wola i przestroga boża, słuchaj ich, bo będzie z tobą źle." Odtąd począłem głosić miłość. Ale towarzystwo i oficyjerowie śmieli mi się w oczy. „A coś to (prawią) ksiądz, żebyś nam nauki dawał? Małożto owi psubratowie dyzgustów Bogu naczynili, mało napalili kościołów, mało nahańbili krzyżów? Mamy się za to w nich kochać?" Słowem, nikt mnie nie słuchał. Więc po beresteckiej wdziałem te oto szatki duchowne, aby z większą powagą słowo i wolę bożą ogłaszać. Od dwudziestu przeszło lat czynię to bez spoczynku. Już mi i włosy pobielały... Bóg miłościw nie ukarze mnie za to, że głos mój był dotychczas głosem wołającego na puszczy. Mości panowie, miłujcie nieprzyjaciół waszych, karzcie ich, jako ojciec karze, karćcie jako brat starszy karci, inaczej gorze im, ale gorze i wam, gorze całej Rzeczypospolitej. Patrzcie, co za skutek owej wojny i zawziętości brata przeciw bratu? Oto pustynią stała się ta ziemia, mogiły mam w Uszycy za parafian; w zgliszczach kościoły, miasta, wsie, a pogańska potęga wzbiera i rośnie nad nami na kształt morza, które i ciebie, kamieniecka opoko, połknąć gotowe... Pan Nienaszyniec słuchał z wielkim wzruszeniem mowy księdza Kamińskiego, aż mu pot wystąpił na czoło, potem tak ozwał się wśród powszechnego milczenia: — Że są między kozactwem godni kawalerowie, przykładem tu obecny pan Motowidło, którego wszyscy kochamy i szanujem. Ale co do miłości generalnej, o której tak wymownie mówił ksiądz Kamiński, przyznaję, że w ciężkim grzechu dotąd żyłem, bo jej we mnie nie było i nie starałem się, żeby ją mieć. Teraz ksiądz jegomość nieco mi oczy otworzył. Bez szczególnej jednak łaski boskiej ja tej miłości w sercu nie znajdę, bo pamięć okrutnej krzywdy w nim noszę, którą krzywdę pokrótce tu opowiem. — Napijmy się czego ciepłego — przerwał Zagłoba. — Dorzućcie ognia do gruby — rzekła do pacholików Basia. I wkrótce potem obszerna izba zajaśniała na nowo światłem, a przed każdym z rycerzy postawił pachoł kwartę z piwem grzanym. Wszyscy zaraz chętnie umoczyli w nim wąsy, a gdy pociągnęli raz i drugi, pan Nienaszyniec zabrał znów głos i tak mówił, jak gdyby wóz turkotał: — Matka umierając poleciła mej opiece siostrę. Halszka jej było na imię. Nie miałem żony, dzieci, więc miłowałem oną dziewczynę jak źrenicę oka. Była dwadzieścia lat młodsza ode mnie i na rękum ją nosił. Po prostu: za dzieckom własne ją uważał. Potem poszedłem na wyprawę, a ją ogarnęła orda. Gdym wrócił, tłukłem łbem o ściany. Majętność w czasie inkursji przepadła, alem sprzedał, com miał: ostatni rząd na konia! i pojechałem z Ormiany, by ją wykupić. Znalazłem ją w Bachczysaraju. Była przy haremie, nie w haremie, bo miała dopiero dwanaście lat. Nie zapomnę nigdy, Halszko, tej chwili, kiedym cię odnalazł, jakoś mię za szyję objęła, jakoś mnie w oczy całowała! Ale cóż! Pokazało się, że mało było tego, com przywiózł. Dziewka była piękna. Jehu-aga, któren ją porwał, trzy razy tyle żądał! Chciałem siebie oddać w dodatku. Nie pomogło i to. W moich oczach kupił ją na targu wielki Tuhaj-bej, ów wróg nasz przesławny, któren chciał ją ze trzy lata przy haremie potrzymać, a później żonę swą z niej uczynić. Wracałem do kraju włosy rwąc. Po drodze dowiedziałem się, że w jednym ałusie przymorskim przemieszkuje jedna z żon Tuhaj-beja z jego ulubionym synalkiem, Azją... Tuhaj-bej po wszystkich miastach i wielu wsiach trzymał żony, aby wszędy miał swój wczas pod własnym dachem. Dowiedziawszy się ja o owym synaczku, pomyślałem, że Bóg ukazuje mi ostatni sposób ratunku dla Halszki, i zaraz postanowiłem małego Azję porwać, a potem za moją dziewczyninę go wymienić. Ale sam tego uczynić nie mogłem. Trzeba było na Ukrainie albo w Dzikich Polach watahę skrzyknąć, co nie było łatwe, bo raz, że imię Tuhaj-beja straszne było na wszystkiej Rusi, a po wtóre, onże kozactwu przeciw nam pomagał. Jednak niemało po stepach włóczy się mołojców, którzy tylko własnej korzyści patrzą i dla łupu wszędy iść gotowi. Tych zebrałem kupę znaczną. Cośmy przeszli, póki czajki nie wypłynęły na morze, tego język nie wysłowi, bo i przed starszyzną kozacką kryć nam się było trzeba. Ale Bóg pobłogosławił. Azję porwałem, z nim łupy znamienite. Pościg nas nie dognał i dostaliśmy się szczęśliwie na Dzikie Pola, skąd chciałem do Kamieńca zdążyć, by zaraz rozpocząć przez kupców tamecznych układy. Rozdzieliłem wszystkie łupy między mołojców, sobie tylko Tuhajowe szczenię zostawując. A żem tak szczerze i hojnie z tymi ludźmi postąpił, żem poprzednio tylu przygód z nimi doznał, żem razem z nimi przymierał głodem i łba za nich nadstawiał, rozumiałem, że każdy z nich w ogień by za mną skoczył, żem sobie ich serca na wieki zjednał. Gorzkom wkrótce miał za to odpokutować! Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że oni własnych atamanów w sztuki rozdzierają, by się łupem po nich podzielić; zapomniałem, że nie masz między tymi ludźmi wiary, cnoty, wdzięczności ni sumienia... Blisko już Kamieńca skusiła ich nadzieja bogatego za Azję okupu. W nocy napadli na mnie jak wilcy, sznurem dusili za szyję, nożami popruli ciało, wreszcie, mając mnie za zdechłego, porzucili w pustyni, a sami z dzieckiem uszli. Bóg mi zesłał ratunek i wrócił zdrowie; ale moja Halszka przepadła na wieki. Może tam żyje gdzie jeszcze, może po śmierci Tuhajowej inny ją pojął pohaniec, może Mahometa przyjęła, może o bracie zgoła zapomniała, może jej syn krew moją kiedyś wytoczy... Ot, moja historia! Tu umilkł pan Nienaszyniec i począł ponuro w ziemię patrzyć. — Ile naszej krwi i łez za te krainy wyciekło! — ozwał się pan Muszalski. — Będziesz miłował nieprzyjacioły twoje — wtrącił ksiądz Kamiński. — A przyszedłszy do zdrowia nie szukałeś waćpan owego szczeniaka? — spytał pan Zagłoba. — Jakem się później dowiedział — odrzekł pan Nienaszyniec — na moich zbójów inna kupa zbójów napadła, która ich w pień wycięła. Ci wraz z łupami i dziecko porwać musieli. Szukałem wszędzie; ale jakoby kamień w wodę wpadło. — Możeś je waćpan później gdzie i spotkał, ale go poznać nie mogłeś?— rzekła pani Basia. — Dzieciak, nie wiem, czy miał trzy lata. Ledwie wiedział, że Azja było mu imię. Alebym go był poznał, bo miał nad każdą piersią rybę wykłutą i siną barwą napuszczoną. Nagle Mellechowicz, który dotąd siedział spokojnie, ozwał się dziwnym głosem z kąta izby: — Po rybie byś go waszmość nie poznał, bo wielu Tatarów może takowy znak nosić, zwłaszcza z tych, którzy przy brzegach mieszkają. — Nieprawda — odparł sędziwy pan Hromyka — po beresteckiej oglądaliśmy ścierwo Tuhaj-bejowe, bo na placu zostało, i wiem, że miał ryby na piersiach, a wszyscy inni polegli insze nosili znaki. — A ja waćpanu mówię, że rybę nosi wielu. — Tak, ale z wrażego Tuhaja pokolenia. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście pana Lelczyca, któren rankiem na podjazd przez Wołodyjowskiego wysłany, teraz właśnie z niego powracał. — Panie komendancie — rzekł zaraz we drzwiach — u Sierocego Brodu, po multańskiej stronie, kupa jakowaś leży i ku nam zamyśla. — Co za ludzie? — spytał pan Michał. — Łotrzykowie. Jest trochę Wołoszy, trocha Węgrzynów, a najwięcej luźnej ordy, razem ze dwieście ludzi. — To ci sami, o których miałem wiadomość, że po wołoskiej stronie plądrowali — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Perkułab musiał ich tam nacisnąć, więc się do nas wymykają; ale tam samej ordy będzie ze dwieście. W nocy się przeprawią, a świtaniem im zastąpim. Pan Motowidło i Mellechowicz będą od północka gotowi. Stadko wołów na przynętę podegnać, a teraz do kwater. Żołnierze poczęli się rozchodzić, ale nie wszyscy jeszcze opuścili izbę, gdy Basia podbiegłszy do męża zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i poczęła coś szeptać w ucho. On uśmiechał się i trząsł odmownie głową, ona zaś widocznie nalegała, coraz mocniej zaciskając ręce koło jego szyi. Widząc to pan Zagłoba rzekł: — Uczyńże jej raz tę satysfakcję, to i ja stary z wami poczłapię. Pan Wołodyjowski 25